


Red Lace

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Chocolate, Hand Job, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His breath caught on the intake, eyes widening and mouth falling open as Kon carefully walked out towards him. He tottered momentarily, making Tim jerk half out of his seat but he quickly regained his footing and came to stand in front of Tim. Who suspected that he may have swallowed his tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Lace

“You gotta promise that you are not gonna laugh okay?”

 

“I swear, I won’t laugh.” Tim swore as he kept eying the slightly ajar bathroom door. He was tempted to lean forward and back in the hopes of maybe catching a glimpse of Kon before he came out. But he knew that it was impossible to get a look from his perch on the bed if Kon was standing behind the door.

 

And then all he saw was golden skin and red.

 

His breath caught on the intake, eyes widening and mouth falling open as Kon carefully walked out towards him. He tottered momentarily, making Tim jerk half out of his seat but he quickly regained his footing and came to stand in front of Tim. Who suspected that he may have swallowed his tongue.

 

Kon seemed unsure of where to put his hands and simply crossed his arms over his chest, cocking his hips to the side. Which dragged Tim’s eyes down and further south to the red heels.

 

“Well?” he heard Kon ask nervously from somewhere north of his gaze.

 

A small disbelieving laugh slipped out of him as he took in the sight of Kon’s strong legs encased in sheer red stockings. “God…” he choked out, “You…”

 

“Look like an idiot.” Kon completed before starting to kick the shoes off.

 

Tim’s hands darted out to rest on Kon’s hips, squeezing in warning as he blurted out, “No!” He looked up into Kon’s nervous blue eyes. “You look amazing.”

 

Kon raised an eyebrow, not believing Tim as he waved a hand over himself, “In heels, stockings and red panties?”

 

“God yes.” Tim licked his dry lips at the sudden flare in Kon’s eyes. He exhaled shakily as Kon dropped both hands into his hair and opened his eyes. Kon’s abs were rising and falling slowly with every breath. Tim leaned in and pressed a hot kiss to the muscles, feeling the muscles jerk underneath the touch.

 

He mouthed down, nuzzling the thin trail of hair dipping down into the lace panties. His hands had already moved to tracing slow lines over Kon’s firm ass. Using his teeth, he tugged at the panties playfully and turned his eyes up. Kon was looking at him with half closed eyes, a flush covering his cheeks.

 

Tim swallowed at the heated look. “Where’d you put the chocolate sauce?” he asked in a husky voice. The slightly dazed look in Kon’s eyes faded away before he murmured, “On the table.”

 

Nipping one last time on the golden skin in front of him, he pulled his hands back. He gave Kon a small grin, “Go get it?”

 

Kon rolled his eyes, clearly a bit irritated that Tim was playing with him (which was something he enjoyed though). “You just want to watch me walk around like this don’t you?”

 

The grin became wider and Kon sighed before sauntering over to the bedside table to grab the small bottle sitting on top of it. He gave Tim a look over his shoulder, “Satisfied?”

 

Tim’s grin was sly, sharp, predatory as he stood up and walked up to him, taking the bottle out of his hand. Kon swallowed slowly, watching Tim’s eyes follow the bobbing motion. He held his breath when Tim raised his hand up to his neck and stroked his Adam’s apple and dragged lazy fingers down to the middle of his chest.

 

“I’ll be satisfied after I’m done fucking you in the mattress.” Kon felt his blood boil at the thought and followed the gentle pressure the fingers were applying. Taking a step back before he slowly reclined on the bed. Tim followed, placing a knee between Kon’s parted legs as he crawled on top of Kon.

 

His voice was low and dark, promising purely carnal pleasures as he guided Kon higher up on the mattress. “Turn around.” He placed a warning hand on Kon’s thighs as he tried to slip the heels off. “These stay on.” he instructed before pushing Kon’s hips up in the air.

 

Kon was tempted to ask what Tim had planned but the tongue tracing up his spine made him forget everything except Tim’s name. Whining and panting, he rolled his back into the caress. There was a slight pause that gave him a chance to catch his breath and he lay there gripping tightly onto the dark cotton sheets.

 

The next pressure he felt against his skin was softer, thicker and more teasing. He craned his head around to figure out what Tim was doing. When he caught sight of the open bottle in Tim’s hand, he gave up and shivered at the teasing brush strokes.

 

Tim was tracing lazy circles and swirls across his back, his voice was distant and far-away as he murmured, “You have such a beautiful back.” When he leaned in to kiss and lick up the paths he had traced, Kon bit down on his lips to stop the embarrassing litany of noises that were bubbling up in his chest.

 

The bite was staring to really _hurt_ by the time Tim had made his way down to his lower back. And he was a sweating, shaky _wreck_. He could feel his erection pressing uncomfortably against the scratchy lace and he couldn’t even use his own hands to relieve some of the pressure. When Kon had attempted to, Tim had abruptly stopped laving at his mid-back.

 

So all he could really do was hold back the whines and jerk from time to time into thin air in vain. He had to remember to breathe as he turned his red face on the soft bedsheets but frankly, it seemed far too difficult. Especially when Tim’s hands began to knead his buttocks. Kon moaned softly and pressed back into the touch, wanting more. Tim shushed him, fingers slipping underneath the elastic before they began to slowly drag the lace and stockings down until his ass was bare for Tim.

 

Kon panted, “Take them all off.” His voice was shaky as he thrust back slightly into Tim’s hands. His erection was trapped more painfully than before, staining the material with precome. Tim however, ignored the plea as he picked the bottle up again. One hand was holding his open and he held his breath, wondering what Tim was planning.

 

Kon’s entire body jerked when he felt something thick slide down the clef of his ass. “ _Fuck_!” he yelped, trying once again to have a look at Tim. And he caught sight of a dark head lowering down. _“FUCK!”_ he cursed against when he felt a hot tongue licking up the chocolate.

 

He was pretty damn sure that the sheets were going to be _ruined_ if Tim didn’t catch all of the dripping sauce. But the other man was content to lazily lap up the thick liquid, paying special attention to the drops falling from his balls. “You taste so sweet.” Tim whispered against his balls. He was a mess of noises as he thrust into Tim’s face, wanting _more_ except Tim seemed more intent on breaking his _brain_.

 

Tears were gathering in his eyes in sheer frustration by the time Tim’s tongue came up to give kittenish laps at his puckered hole. A gasping sob dropped out when Tim’s hand came up to tease his erection through the wet patch of lace. He just closed his eyes and tried to hang on as Tim’s fingers lightly rubbed the rough material teasingly over his sensitive glans while he tongue fucked him from behind.

 

But it barely took another few strokes over his erection before he came. Trembling and barely hanging onto his consciousness as his orgasm rushed through his body. He could feel his come dirtying the red underwear further and he knew that it should feel uncomfortable but the way Tim was stroking his cock through the red lace made it seem like the best feeling in the world.

 

By the time he could make sense of the world again, he realized that he had been pushed into his back and that his underwear had been stripped off. His thighs were resting on Tim’s as he knelt between the parted limbs. Tim was soothingly rubbing his hand over Kon’s legs, waiting for Kon to come too.

 

“Ready for part 2?” he asked with a smirk.

 

Kon’s mind spun, making him dizzy momentarily before he managed to nod.


End file.
